


-1+2

by dame_ningen



Series: 12 Days of Akafuri [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko twins, Childhood Friends, Flower Crowns, Friendship, Gen, Kindergarten, Nijimura the teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_ningen/pseuds/dame_ningen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for the 12 days of Akafuri on Tumblr.<br/>Combination of the first prompt, kindergarten and the second prompt, flower crown!<br/>Kouki being angelic, Akashi crying, it just doesn't get any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-1+2

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it would get a lot better if the whole writing part was a bit more on point, sorry about that.

Tears were streaming down his face. Big drops hit the grass where he sat, mixed with the snot that involuntarily had made his face into the mess it currently was. Somewhere in his four year old brain he understood that he was being ridiculous; that crying over something this trivial, and crying a lot at that, perhaps was not a completely reasonable reaction. The majority of his four year old brain, however, was in agreement that his brother had _no_ right to claim the entire sandbox as his own, and even less to destroy the sand castle he had worked on since lunch (twenty minutes was a lot of time these days, he was a very busy man after all) because it was “too brown and boring”.

It was all because of that new kid, Kagami, that Kuroko had started to play with; he apparently came from another country and couldn’t speak all that well, but they still hit it off somehow and were always seen together. Unfortunately for Akashi this also meant his brother wanting to seem cool in front of his friend, good luck with that Mr. I can’t sleep without Snuggles the bear, thus the increased amount of bullying.

Akashi was busy thinking about how he would tell his mom all about Kuroko’s bad behaviour and getting his revenge when a soft voice in front of him asked “Are you ok?” He looked up into a pair of big brown eyes and a face he’d seen many times before, if maybe not ever this close.

 

_Furihata Kouki._

 

He knew his name because they’d been in the same group, together with two other kids, for the potting project earlier that year and their sunflowers had grown the highest. They never really played together, nor did they talk a lot, but Akashi always thought that the boy was very friendly and… pleasant to be around.

“Are you hurt somewhere..?” Kouki asked him another question and Akashi realised he was still just sitting on the ground, staring into the other boys eyes. He hurriedly tried to wipe his completely wet face, looking down into the green grass in an attempt to hide from Kouki’s brown gaze, and mumbled a short ”I’m fine.”, voice a lot thicker than he liked. He felt embarrassed that someone had seen him like this, his father always said that boys don’t cry and sent both him and Kuroko off after nightmares or other accidents, but even though he was facing the ground he could still see the other boys feet and crouching legs in front of him, seemingly with no intention to leave.

After quite a long time, or maybe not that long considering how much twenty minutes felt like, Akashi understood that Kouki wouldn’t leave him alone and he felt himself tearing up again at the thought of having to face the other boy in this disgraceful state. Upset with himself and everything else he eventually lifted his head angrily exclaimed ”I said I’m fine so why don’t you just go away?”. The sudden reaction obviously startled the boy who lost his balance and fell backwards, from crouching to sitting somewhat dazed on the ground. Kouki looked a bit scared and lowered his eyes slightly when he said “My mom told me that you shouldn’t leave someone who is crying, cause that’ll just make them more sad.” He looked into Akashis’ eyes with more confidence and continued “She also said that we are the most beautiful when we cry!”, he smiled brightly at Akashi who’s face looked confused in return. He admitted that he’d never seen himself cry, but he had seen Kuroko’s crying face and it was, if possible, even more ugly than his normal complexion. With those pictures in mind he said calmly “I believe you have misunderstood.” Kouki promptly answered “Well I think you look really pretty right now!”, no hesitation and with sincere brown eyes.

The confusion in Akashi’s mind grew deeper as pictures of his older brother (did two minutes even count?) with puffy wet cheeks, pouting mouth and red eyes flashed before his eyes.

No. He was very sure there was no beauty in those memories.

Kouki seemed to understand that the red haired boy had a hard time processing this new fact, his furrowed eyebrows and the intense stare at the grass were clear signs, and instead drew Akashi’s attention towards him by moving his hands to his head. Until then Akashi had been focusing so much on either the grass below him or Koukis’ eyes that he’d completely missed the…thing in Kouki’s messy hair, and before he had time to further analyse the situation said thing had been moved off of Kouki’s head and onto his own and suddenly everything was covered in a familiar flowery smell. He heard Kouki’s soft voice from outside his world of aroma “It’s a flower crown, everyone looks beautiful when they wear one so now you have double beauty!”

Flowers were indeed beautiful, that was common knowledge, and he had recently learned the basics of mathematics, so maybe if he wore this it could compensate for his ugly crying face and actually make him beautiful like Kouki said; -1+2. This thought made him feel a lot better and he smiled back at the brown haired boy for the first time, but then it hit him ”I can’t keep this, it’s yours right?” Kouki stood up from the ground with an eager look in his eyes “Then I can just teach you how to do your own if want to; There’s a big field of lavender on the other side of the playground! But we have to hurry so we aren’t late for snack time or Nijimura-sensei will be mad at us!” He then reached out a hand to the boy still crouching in the grass; messy hair and the word excitement written all over his face. Akashi took his hand, the thick scent of lavender filling the air.

 

It really was a lovely smell.


End file.
